


Rise and Shine

by TheSkellobit



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Animal Transformation, Breast Fucking, Dry Humping, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Somnophilia, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkellobit/pseuds/TheSkellobit
Summary: What's a Kitsune to do when a sleepy poet refuses to wake up? Well, Selkie has ways of getting slugabeds out of the sack.





	Rise and Shine

The latest strategy meeting was set to begin soon and it was shaping up to be a particularly important one. So important that Corrin had gotten the word out that any able-bodied soldiers should report in and be prepared for the next decisive strike. It would be a bit before the meeting but in preparation, Corrin had been going about the castle courtyard to make sure some of the more vital players in his command were to report in. Being as observant as he was, Corrin knew one certain someone would be late to the meeting, if they even bothered to come at all.

As he walked through the dirt path around the castle grounds, he noticed a fluffy tail swishing to and fro from behind a tree. Deviating from his path, he headed toward the cherry blossom tree to find Selkie sitting against the bark without a care in the world.

"Selkie, what are you up to?" Corrin asked feigning interest in the Kitsune's activities.

"I'm waiting for that meeting thing you mentioned." Selkie replied, her feet rocking from side to side.

"Okay, good. Um... you're good friends with Mitama, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh!" Selkie brightly replied. "We're best buds!"

"Good to hear. Listen, I'm in a serious rush to get things ready. Do you think you can track her down and get her to attend?" Corrin asked. He knew very well that the young poet was a stubborn sleeper and wouldn't reply to him trying to wake her up. But Selkie was a ball of endless energy. He knew she'd eventually get that lazy girl out of bed.

"Yessir! I'm on it!" Selkie stood up from her seat and dashed off.

Corrin sighed with relief. He was glad that duty would be fulfilled by someone likely more qualified.

Selkie had gone about the castle trying to find her friend. Mitama had been getting more and more elusive these days. Usually when the healer needed to be roused from slumber, Selkie was the first person who was called to action. Her excitable self made it easy to get her out of bed after an inhuman amount of her hyperactive insistence on playing. Now, Mitama had been moving her tent to different places every time in secluded areas away from the public eye to avoid having to be disturbed.

That proved to be useless when it came to someone with Selkie's skill set. Her heightened senses were a useful asset in tracking down anyone or anything she wished. Her nose was capable of finding the girl, no problem. Clutching onto her beaststone, a puff of smoke would see Selkie transform into her faster and even more capable Kitsune body. Sniffing the air to catch her target's scent, she trotted off with lightning speed.

Mitama had the right idea. She tried to hide her tent away from people by being a bit creative and setting up her tent outside of the castle walls and shielded by shrubbery. Your ordinary soldier wouldn't have any idea where to look. No one would expect anyone to have their sleeping quarters stationed outside of the designated area. However, thanks to Selkie's powerful nose, the attempt was barely even a workout. It took no time at all for the playful fox to seek out her friend's sleeping quarters.

Without bothering to announce her presence, Selkie wandered inside of the tent, passed all the bushes and leaves. As expected, Mitama was snoozing away like there was no problem in the world. She cocooned herself within her blankets, ensuring no amount of sunlight would breech her eyes and disrupt her rest.

Well, bedtime was over! It was time to get up and greet the day! Gripping the blanket with her teeth, Selkie tore off the sleeping maiden's coverings to expose her to the afternoon air.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" She squealed in her distorted voice.

As expected, no response. Barely even a twitch. Sometimes Mitama would pretend to be asleep and deliver some stinging haiku to whomever tried to interrupt her but she was just dead tired, it seemed. Okay, that was fine. Selkie had her ways of making Mitama wake up.

Curling her long tail, Selkie brushed the very edge of the fluffy appendage against Mitama's nostrils. This usually got her to wake up with a good sneeze. To her disappointment and surprise, Mitama remained asleep, but she at least rubbed her nose a bit, indicating that with enough effort, she could jolt this slugabed awake!

But with the meeting starting very soon, relying on tail strokes wouldn't do the trick. Fortunately, Selkie was creative and knew of some quicker ways to get Mitama awaken. Standing over Mitama's upper body, Selkie licked Mitama's slumbering face. Petty groans were the only response after quite a few laps. That was fine, the licking wasn't entirely meant to wake her up. Selkie had a thing for licking people, a very fetishistic thing, at that. Slobbering all over Mitama's face was more for the fox girl's sake, a fact that became very apparent as she began to sport an erection.

A mischief-filled giggle resounded through the tent as Selkie's vulpine cock rose from her fur pelt and hung over the sleeping girl. Inching up a bit further, Selkie slipped her thin penis against Mitama's breasts. The large Kitsune began rapidly humping against the sleeping girl, dragging her meat against the maiden's clothes. This old trick is something Selkie had used a number of times and it managed to rouse the girl from her slumber. All her rough, ragged tit-fucking was enough to get Mitama to finally get up and out of her tent... usually sprinting in an attempt to stab Selkie with her pens but the result was what mattered.

More and more, Selkie ground her hardening fox-prick against Mitama's chest. Her breaths had grown short and erratic, half-second gasps apart while she approached her climax. The thought of actually finishing was exciting! Never before did Selkie actually get to orgasm when she tried this. Normally, she would get a few strokes in before Mitama awakened and chased her off, and to be honest, she never really expected to make it through. Now, thanks to Mitama being either extremely, stubbornly sleepy or secretly enjoying it, she remained asleep, giving Selkie all the more reason to continue. And continue she did until an abrupt spurt of semen launched from Selkie's quivering dick, striking Mitama directly on her forehead and the bridge of her nose. The hot, white mass settled onto the sleeping author's face, and... all she did was roll onto her side.

"Grrr..." Selkie growled. Now this was getting annoying.

Her best trick was ineffective in waking Mitama up. There wasn't a soul alive who wouldn't rise and shine to her Super Secret Kitsune Wiener Surprise and then immediately want to play tag. With knives. But this was absurd. She managed to pleasure herself to the point of climax and even still the poetic priestess remained pinned to her pillow.

Frustrated with Mitama's thickheaded refusal to get up, Selkie dismounted the girl's chest and stood next to her bedside. Clearly a simpler solution was necessary. Lifting up one of her hind legs, Selkie aimed her vulpine member towards the resting girl and proceeded to spray her down with a hot jet of urine. The delightful sound of liquid splashing against skin tickled the Kitsune's ears. She had been meaning to take a restroom break before the strategy meaning, ensuring the fox girl had saved up quite the load. The persistent gush of piss was the one thing that finally made some progress. Over the sound of her loud urinating, Selkie could hear Mitama smacking her lips together, no doubt having had a taste, followed by panicked sputters and a cough.

"SELKIE!!" Mitama yelled as she violently wiped her wet face free of the liquid waste. Droplets of piss and cum had flown every direction in her haste to move out of the way of the rude awakener's aim.

"Oh, hey! You're finally up!" Selkie happily replied while still peeing on Mitama's now unoccupied pillow without a care in the world.

"Knock it off!!" Mitama grabbed for something and chucked a collection of pens and note pads at the fox-girl to scare her off. Selkie quickly responded by turning tail and dashing out of the tent with a taunting laugh being the last remnant of her visit. Well, that and the massive piss-puddle that she so kindly left on Mitama's pillow. With an angry shout, Mitama burst out of her tent, to chase after the escaping deviant.

"Are we gonna play tag again!?" Selkie giddily asked as she dashed across the grassy ground leaving Mitama in her dust as well as a wet trail in the dirt.

Mitama and Selkie never made it to the strategy meeting. Instead, while everyone else gathered together, they had to hear Mitama's vast array of profanities as she tirelessly chased Selkie around.


End file.
